Gone, but not forgotten
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: wendy had done just what peter had asked her not to. she'd grownup. but what happens when a younger, more attractive captain hook appears at her window rather than peter?"
1. Hello my beauty

Gone, but not forgotten

Chapter 1.

It was exactly I week ago today that Wendy had left peter and Neverland behind, and she couldn't help but think had she made the right decision? No matter how much she loved her family she loved Peter and Neverland more, she so desperately yearned for the freedom she needs to be happy.

Wendy sat herself in her familiar spot next to the nursery window; as usual her mom had closed it. Pushing it open the cold breeze whipped through her hair and rustled her nightgown. Hugging herself from the cold Wendy sat down gazing longingly at the stars and a sigh escaped her lips forming the word Peter.

Elsewhere up above the darling house Peter was circling the roof as he did every night, knowing Wendy was at the window searching for him. Oh how he longed to take Wendy back with him he knew deep down in his heart this is where she belonged. Peter waited until Wendy had fallen asleep and again he closed the window, hoping she would move on with her life. With a long meaningful gaze at Wendy he turned around and flew back towards Neverland. Neither of them knew that it would be a whole 5 years until they met again.

5 Years Later

Gazing at her reflection, Wendy sighed who was this person looking back at her? In her own eyes she still wanted to believe that she was the same 13 year old girl that fell for Peter Pan all those years ago in Neverland. But now there was an elegant, curvy and an extremely beautiful young woman gazing out at her. She tilted her head to one side; her eyes were the same sapphire blue, her hair still a mixture of browns sweeping down in gentle waves to her lower back, but she had grown up the very thing Peter didn't want her to do.

The dress she picked out emphasized her small curvy figure; it clung in all the right places. The sun danced through the window bathing her in glowing warmth. The sunlight bouncing of her hair lighting up the different mixture of browns in her hair, then she was plunged into darkness. Wendy whipped round there standing in the window frame was the very person she believed to be dead; Captain James Hook, but he looked different; younger and more attractive. Wendy blinked several times as though she dared not believe who was standing there in front of her. "Hello my beauty, it's been too long" his voice oozed seductively. Then darkness.


	2. Bait

Chapter 2.

'Where am I?' Was the only thought running through Wendy's mind.

She could feel the sway of the room as it rocked. 'Wait why is the room rocking? This is so strange, this must be a nightmare'. Wendy pinched herself to see if it was real or not

"Ouch" she exclaimed rubbing her thigh where she pinched herself.

'Okay so I can sratch that thought about it only being a nightmare'

She looked round the room, not really expecting to see anything as it was so dark.

She deduced that it was either night time or that she was in a very dark room with no light.

Clawling across the floor she found a wall. Curling up against it she somehow felt safer.

She willed herself not to cry, she was not a pathetic little girl that cried anymore, but it was hard not to. Waking up in a strange, dark place that could be anywhere for all she knew, could make anyone want to cry, well mabye just her she thought.

Well it was her fault she thought as she is the one that still wants adventure or something to happen to shake up her boring life that her parents chose for her.

'will I ever see them again, or micheal or john' she thought, feeling tears streaming down her face, great she was crying, well done wendy. She scolded herself. But once she started it was hard to stop. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.Forgetting all about captin hook who was the one behind this.

"Miss.Wendy" she stirred, that voice sounded familier. She felt someone shake her gently.

"Miss.Wendy, the Capt'n is ordering for you to see him in his quarterts miss"

She opened her eyes to see the face of Mr.Smee looking at her

"Mr.Smee" Wendy exclaimed, she missed his good nature. 'Wait whats Mr.Smee doing here'

"Er, Mr.Smee could you please tell me where I am?" she enquired

"why Miss.Wendy your in Neverland" he replied

"what!" she said thouroughly shocked

"Yes, miss you are, now please could you come with me, the capt'n is waiting to speak with you"

"Captin" she said more to her self confused. Then it came back to her she saw him in her window before she woke up here, 'so that's how how got here'

Following the good natured pirate, wendy found herself outside the captin's quarters.

Why was she here, why does he want her here, how come he's alive, why is he younger?

"Miss, you may go in now" Smee said

"Right, thank you Mr.Smee" she replied with a smile.

She couldn't help but gasp in awe as she looked around the room, it was done in mahogany and red, it felt homey and there was a large self covering one of the the walls filled with books, in front of his huge window at the back of the room was a large desk covered in books and other things, by the wall near to the desk was a huge king sized bed with drapings. On the other side of the room was like a lounge type area, with a fireplace complete with squashy armchairs and a sofa. The was aslo two separate doors.

"ah, dear Wendy, nice of you to join me" hook said with a smirk

"if you don't mind me asking but why am I here?" she said with a glare

"bait, my dear, bait" he replied whilst looking out of his window

"Bait?"

"yes bait" sensing more questions he cut her off. "you may go anywhere on the ship, but you are not allowed to leave"

"I'm a prisonner?" she said glumly. 'great,just great'

Ignoring her question, he continued " you may ask me questions at tea tonight"

"Smee" he barked

"yes, capt'n"

" take wendy and get her more suitable clothes" he ordered waving his hand in wendy's direction.

Weny visably blushed as she looked down finding she was only wearing her silk, very short nightdress. Hook watched in amusement as she fought a losing battle at trying to pull down her skimpy nightdress as it only reached a few inches avbove her knees, but it refused to budge from it's place, everytime she pulled it down it only slid back to it's origannal height. 'she has turned out to be a very fine girl' hook thought admiring her looks 'no!don't go there james' he told himself.

"Yes Capt'n, right this way Miss.Wendy" replied Smee.

With that Smee lead Wendy out of Hook's quarters towards what Wendy persumed to be a store room.

Wendy's guess had been right they were in a store room full with books, swords, cannons, amunition ect. but what they were looking for was a trunk.

Mr.Smee explained to Wendy that there was a wooden trunk full of ladies dresses and now they were currently trying to find it amongst all the junk.

Wendy shifted a box full of books causing a thick layer of dust to rise, sending Wendy into a coughing fit.

"you alright Miss.Wendy?" Smee asked concerned.

"yeah" cough "i'm fine" cough "i think i found the trunk"

"aye that is the trunk" he replied coming to stand next to Wendy. "lets get it to your quarters" he said grabbing one end of the trunk singnalling for Wendy to get the other end.

bending down to hold the trunk Wendy's eyes landed on the top book that was is the box she moved earlier it read ' James' Diary, Keep, Out'. 'intersting i'll have to look at that later'. she thought to herself, with a smirk.

ten minutes later they arrived at a room that Wendy didn't recongnise. "Er Mr.Smee why are we stopping here?"

"why these are your quarters miss"

" but what about the other room i was in?" Wendy asked shuddering at the thought of the room

"ah miss.Wendy that room is not yours, this one is" with that he opened the big wooden door to reveal a beautiful looking room.

stepping into the room, they placed the trunk at the foot of the queen sized bed. Wendy was eager to look around her new room.

sensing this Mr.Smee took his leave. but before he left the room he told Wendy

" in two hours time, you will be joining the capt'n for dinner in his quarters, i shall escort you nearer the time"

with that Wendy was left in her new room. Glancing around her eyes fell upon the clock that rested on the mantel piece above the fire. it was four o'clock.

'right well i think i better change, it was to embarressing before for me not to change' she strode over to the trunk and flipped up the lid she gasped

never in her life had she seen such beautiful dresses. 'well there's no piont in wearing one of these' she thought picking up a ball gown. shifting the dresses she found one that she thought would be ideal for the remainder of the evening. glancing at the clock she only had at least fifteen minutes left. 'great how on earth will i be able to be ready in fifteen minutes.


	3. Sneaking is never good

Chapter 3.

The following morning found wendy sitting on her window seat replaying last nights events

FLASHBACK

_Wendy hesitantly knocked on the captin's door half of her hoping he would ingore it the other wanting to be with hook. 'don't you dare Wendy Darling' she scolded herself mentaly squashing down the latter feelings. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the man himself opened the door. 'god she look's stunning' hook thought as his foget-me-not blue eyes trailed up and down her figure draped in a stunning yet simple silk dress which was lavender in colour. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice or feel the smile that spread on his lips. Awhile passed between them before Wendy coughed(purposely) snappind hook out of his thoughts. _

_"come in dear Wendy" hook said signalling with his hands._

_As she entered her eyes snapped to the table in the middle it was set out as though this was a date. She laughed inwardly as she realised it kind of was a date._

_They ate in silence as Wendy was to scared to speak whilst hook was going through an emotional battle within his head. it was wendy who broke the silence not being able to hold her curiosity in any longer_

_"how did you come back? Why are you younger? Why am i bait?, how did you get me?, why me? " she gushed blushing at the look hook was giving her._

_"you are bait, merely to get pan" hook stated but spitting the word pan out like it was venom and merely avoiding the other questions._

_" what about my other questions? You said i could ask them earlier, why didn't you answer them?" wendy falted as an evil smirk made an appearence on hook's face._

_" dear i did say that you may ask questions, but i didn't say i would answer them did i"_

_Feeling her anger spreading through her body she stood abruptly, causing the table to shake at the sudden movements, and startled hook but his smirk was still there covering up that fact. it did nothing to help her anger. And with that she stormed from the room slamming the door loudly._

_END FLASHBACK_

' how dare he not answer my questions, i have a right to know, but nooo he won't bloody tell me because he is such a cocky, arrogant, sexy. What where did that come from he is definatly not sexy. He is when he smirked like that. Arrrgh i cannot have these thoughts. I'm MAD at him thats all no other feelings what so ever, none at all. You sure about that?. No...YES i'm sure'.

By now wendy had grabbed her head in frustration.

'why are my thoughts sooo messed up?'

'damn hook, he's the one causing all my thoughts and feelings getting messed up, i need answers, but he won't give them to me, so how will i get them?'

Wendy paced for barely a minute when she remembered seeing hook's diary in the store room.

'perfect all i need to do is go in there and get the diary'

And with that thought she skipped to the door. Openening it she became face to face with Mr.Smee.

"good morning mr.smee" she chirped happily

"good mornin, to you too miss.wendy" he smiled back at her hesitantly "would you like your breakfast?"

"oh, no thank you, i'm not hungary" 'as nice as he is could he just leave, i really need to find that diary' she thought.

" what would you like to do then today, miss.wendy?" smee enquired.

"oh if it's alright with you i would like to explore the ship"

" ok, if you need me at all just come below the deck and ask for me" he said whilst walking towards the stairs which wendy figured led down to the lower deck.

"will do mr.smee" ' right where's that store room'

After half an hours search she finally found the room she was looking for

' yay! I found it at last'

"God this place is filthy" she said outloud.

'where is it? I swear i saw it here!' after searching the whole room thouroghly she came up empty handed.

' i bet hook has got it' she thought dissapiontment running through her, this was not going to be easy.

"mr.smee, is he down here?, i need to speak with him" wendy asked a quite young pirate as politely as she could, all the while desperate to get the diary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking with mr.smee, hook had gone ashore and wouldn't be back for a while, so she had time for what she wanted to do.

"okay just breathe wendy, breathe" she mumbled to herself.

She caustiosly opened the door that was hook's and slipped inside.

'if i were hook's diary where would i be' she thought.

After scanning the room her eyes fell on the desk. When she opened nearly all the draws she found the diary in the smallest one tucked away in the back. 'yes finally, i can get some answers' excitment was flooding through her body as she went to pick it up.

"Mr.Smee, bring me some tea" barked hook's voice.

Wendy's head snapped up, her heart beat racing ' oh no' she started to panick. Slamming the draw shut as quickly as she could, whith her hands shaking like jelly. Glancing around the room 'where am i going to hide?' she thought. when she was in the middle of the room, the door creaked open.

'oh my God i'm doomed'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry to leave a cliffie, and i'm sorry it took so long and sorry it's short.

thank you for all your support and possitive comments :)


	4. Peter Pan

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for this chapppie, you can flame me if you want i, deserve it, but miss.muse decided to leave me and mr.brainblock came instead. Anyhow i'd like to thank you for all your comments, i love you guys (platonicly, of course) especially to the-amazing-colour-brown, your comments have helped me loads . I hope you like this chapter. Mwah

Chapter 4.

'Oh, God i'm doomed' Wendy thought franticlly, her eyes scanning the room for places to hide

The door opened with a squeak, panicking further, Wendy dived under the bed, just as Hook stepped into his room.

'Finally, i can get some peace and quiet, to sort out my thoughts' Hook mulled over in his head, taking a seat behind his desk.

'What the hell, am i going to do now' thought Wendy, from her hiding place under the bed 'he will proberly chuck me over board, if he discovers me under his bed' gulped Wendy.

"You, can come out Wendy, i know your there" came Hooks sultry voice

Wendy felt her stumache drop 'How the hell, did he know i was here' Wendy thought shocked, whilst clambering out from out under the bed albiet slowly trying to prevent what will happen, not noticing that in the progress she gave a nice view of her clevage to hook, who natually took advantage of it.

"Erm..." Wendy trailed off, looking anywhere but Hook. 'Oh, real smooth, Wendy'

"Do you plan to tell me why you were in my room in the first place?" Hook smirked, enjoying Wendy's discomfort.

'I bet he's enjoying this, what can i say? I found your diary, in the store room and came looking for it?' "Erm, well i wanted to erm ask you a question, but i er couldn't find you, so i came in here" 'God i bet that was clear that you were lying, good job, your supposed to be good at making stuff up' she scolded herself.

"Okay, but you haven't explained how you came to be under my bed" Hook shot back, whilst walking to stand infront of Wendy.

"Oh, erm i didn't know how you would react to finding me in your room" Wendy replied, blushing.

"Yes, well, what was that question, you wanted to ask"

'Oh, crap, what can i ask?' "Erm have you got any books i can read?" 'well at least it was actually a question you wanted to ask'

"Yes, in fact i've got a libary..." he ws cut off when someone shouted for his help "What now?, you can lead yourself back to your room" with that he swept from the room



'Phew, that was too close, i wonder if i could slip out his diary...' Wendy quickly walked back behind the desk and removed the diary 'wouldn't he notice?, mabye i can slip it back tomorow' and with that Wendy ran all the way to her room.

Sitting propped up on her window seat, Wendy ran her hands over the diary, taking a deep breath she openend it, flipping untill she found what she was looking for

_Well that was strange, i expected to die but that didn't happen. After the crocidle incident i somehow ended up in front of the fairy council, they alone now what was in my past and took pity on me saying something about a soulmate and that they would turn me back into my twenty-two year old self and lifted the curse that was put upon me when i was twenty-two, the one that forced me to commit all the crimes i did, i felt so awful about what i did, i never wanted to be a bad pirate, i wanted to sail around the world and explore, not become what i was made to. The faries said i had to make amends with Peter and that the would tell him to apologise for what he did to my hand, i agreed, i never wanted to fight him, why would the real me want to hurt a child? I must show him that i am being serious, i will take him Wendy as i know she is the only person he felt love towards part from tinkerbell..._

From there it just continued about his feelings and Peter. 'Peter did like me' Wendy mused questioning why she didn't feel the same anymore. 'Okay, i never expected this, i never knew he was cursed, though it would explain alot' Wendy looked out her widow to see Peter fly towards the ship "Peter" she gasped scrambling of the seat and shoving the diary under the cushins and ran out onto the deck. She was met with Peter flying around trying to fight with Hook, who was refusing to fight more than necassary.

"Peter" Wendy exclaimed running up to him wearing a smile that rivalled the sun.

"Wendy, is that you?" asked Peter stopping in front of her

"Yes, it's me" god i hope he doesn't hate me

"You've grown up" He accused crossing his arms and frowning at the once girl

"I had to Peter" stated Wendy, then she launched herself on Peter hugging him for all it was worth. Despite himself Peter couldn't help hugging her back and smiling, 'i missed you Wendy'.

All the while poor James had a feeling of Jelously sweeping over him as he watched their interaction unravel before his eyes ' i wish she smiled at me like that' he thought bitterly, he was pulled out of his musings when Peter started yelling at him.

"Why did you capture Wendy?" he asked seething, brandishing his sword, stepping in front of Wendy. That of course triggered a mini fight untill hook announced that Wendy was his peace offering, because he didn't want to fight. That statement efficiently shocked Peter so much he dropped his sword.

"Wh...what?" Peter stammered ' i did hear correctly didn't i?'

"I don't want to fight anymore, so i have Wendy here as a piece offering" replied Hook with sincerity.



"What?, you don't want to fight anymore?how come?" questioned Peter disbelievement lacing his vioce.

'i better speak up, or Ja...Hook will know i read his diary' "So that was your plan all along? To push me on to Peter, for a peace offering?" Wendy feigned hurt in her voice.

"Yes Peter, i don't want to fight anymore, so i needed Wendy to prove to you that i was serious" Hook stated looking Peter in the eye "Wendy, i'm sorry you were the middle in this but i had to prove that i was serious" he continued.

Peter's face lit up "So this means you can live with me, again Wendy"

"Yes Peter it does" Wendy smiled 'how come i don't feel as excited as i used to at the thought of living with Peter?' Wendy mused all the while keeping up her smile as to not let anyone know her thoughts


	5. Hooks flashing eyes

I hope you like this chapter, the-amazing-colour-brown. Wink ;)

Chapter 5.

"So, you give up then, old man" Peter said smugly.

Hook's eyes flashed red, oh he may be nice and all that but how dare the brat?

"Peter" Wendy warned as she had seen the flash in Hook's eyes, even though he tried to cover it.

"What Wendy it's true, he even had to get you, a girl to stop it" At that Peter burst out laughing

Hook's eye's yet again flashed and this time his hand shook in anger. 'how dare he! I try to be nice, but what do i get? I get laughed at' he thought all the while his anger increasing.

Wendy threw a impatient glance at Peter who was still laughing, looking at Ja...Hook she saw his emotions and knew she had to difuse this bomb.

"Hook,look at me" Wendy demanded softly.

Through his anger Hook heard the soft voice he had grown to love in such a short space of time. Looking at Wendy he felt his anger seep out of his body when he locked his eye's on shapire blue.

Smiling softly at her achivement Wendy turned to Peter.

"Really Peter, thats no way to behave" Wendy scolded in her 'mother' voice, hoping it would get Peter to stop laughing. It worked as recognition flared in his eyes. "Wendy, you haven't talked like that since you played mother and i played father" he said as he yet again remembered her last trip.

James felt another stab of jelously that they had shared something that was obviously important between them ' i wonder if Wendy and i could ever share a look like that' he thought wistfully.

Snapping out of their memories, Peter coughed and turned to face Hook and adopting his best 'Father' voice spoke " I apologise Hook and i accept your piece offering" Hook had shock shown in his eyes but it left as quick as it had come "I accept your apolgy and your welcome" he replied in a simular serious tone.

'GOD, how dare they, i am NOT an object to be spoken of like that' Wendy thought anger flowing through her. "Well it's nice to know how low you think of me as to refer me to an object" scoffed Wendy, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at both Peter and James.

James inwardly cringed, he forgot how Wendy dispised being treated lower than a man and spoken about as if she was an object. James of course knew this by one of the times Wendy spoke of her courting and expected to be the perfect little trophy wife, who wasn't allowed to speak her mind and referred to as an object.

"Aw come on Wendy i didn't mean it like that" Peter stated.



'Leave it Peter, you'll make it worse' Hook thought.

Wendy snorted softly "Well seeing as how i'm now 'yours' and the peace offering has been accepted i think it's time we leave" whipping around so she faced Hook, she said "Thank you for your hospitality, even if you did kidnap me" the last bit was said playfully. "Bye" 'was that dissapointment in her voice?' Hook thought picking up on her tone.

"Come on Wendy" Peter said enthusiasticly. Holding out his hand to her

Sighing dejectedly Wendy stepped forward and took Peter's hand in her own. Only James picked up on her tone. Hope flared in his chest 'does this mean she'd rather stay with me', then he changed to jelously as he saw the connected hands.

Pushing his messed up feelings down he spoke "Yes, well see you Miss.Darling" he said smirking

Wendy blushed, that smirk always made her blush and he knew it! "Yes, Captin, see you around" and with that Peter tugged her hand and flew up in the air, Wendy with him.

God, how she loved being able to fly, she thought blissfully as the air whipped round her face and her dress billowing in the wind.

Peter looked over at Wendy, who now had her eyes closed with a soft smile on her lips. He had missed Wendy so much, that's why he kept on closing her window, so at least one of them could move on. He wanted Wendy to be happy, but now here she was and Hook no longer wanted to fight. While it certinallly saved him hassle, he would miss the fights. After that last thought Peter slipped back to his child like nature, he hardly ever went that long thinking such serious thoughts and feeling different emotions. The only thought that was in his mind was 'Wendy can be 'mother again and tell us stories'. After all Peter was still only a boy, who expected him to be anything more?

They landed with a soft thump as their feet met a mossy ground. They had kept the old hideout as who thought they would stay in it after Hook knew where it was? It was a rather clever idea as nobody would expect him to stay in his old home. Wendy was quickly flooded with memories as she saw the old hideout, oh how she was happy when she was here. All of a sudden she was pushed and she slid down the slope, she always used to use to access the hideout. She stood caustiously as she wasn't sure how high it was in here, after all she had grown since the last time albiet only a few extra inches, but still! Wendy quickly realised that she could stand comfortably. She came face to face with a bunch of what she prseumed were new lost boys, looking questionally at her.

"Lost Boys, meet our 'mother'" exclaimed Peter. The Lost Boys knew all about their 'mother' as Peter told them stories of Wendy about how she would tell stories and look after the previous Lost Boys.

...

A few days had passed and Wendy concluded that she missed James...er Hook, which should she call him? She couldn't decide. She missed the man she had only known over a short space and she realised that she liked him. Wendy was also confused, she spent years pinning over Peter and now she concluded that she was not as naive as she once was. Peter still remained a little boy while she had become a women.



Wendy heaved a heavy sigh as she downed (A/N- don't know how to spell this) another pair of socks while the boys and Peter were out playing with the Indians. When she was younger she loved playing the role of mother, but now, she found it tedious.

Something else plagued at her mind, where was Tinkerbell? She hadn't seen the fairy at all. As she thought this the fairy in question flew into the hideout along with the Lost Boys and Peter. To say Tink was angry was an understatment, she was livid. She thought she saw the last of Wendy, but now here she was back in HER Peter's life again. Something had to be done.

When Tinkerbell was sure all the boys and her Peter was sleeping, she grabbed one of their knives and flew over to Wendy's sleeping form. It's amazing how rage could make you strong.

Tinkerbell dropped the knife when she was hovering over Wendy and giggled triumphantly when it hit its mark.

Wendy woke with a start to soooo much pain! Looking down she saw a knife stick out of her abdominal. She wouldn't have screamed if it wasn't for the shock she was in. She knew who did this it was obvious, but for now she needed help.

Wendy couldn't belive it Peter didn't belive her when she said Tinkerbell stabbed her, he just went right bsack to sleep and now Wendy found herself tumbling through the forest with one thought in her mind 'get to Hook'.

She found herself on the beach just as blackness claimed her, she was surprised she lasted this long and didn't notice that the sunrise was just starting.


	6. Sweet moment

Chapter 6.

After Wendy left, James felt emptiness inside of himself. She was gone! And as that thought sunk in he became more depressed.

Coughing to gain his crew's attention, he told them to continue with their work and with that he strode to his room.

Sitting at his desk, he suddenly had the urge to check for his diary and of course he came out empty handed.

'That little sneak!' he thought 'she took my diary' with that he got up and walked to Wendy's room.

After searching for a whole of five minutes Hook found his diary, stashed under the pillow on the window seat, and instead of feeling angry at Wendy he presumed he would feel he thought that she deserved to know the truth and he didn't give it to her...well he did, but he didn't tell her it face to face.

A few days went by and Hook soon realised that he missed the sapphire eyed girl, he missed her company, he missed her voice and he missed her.

Wanting to see the girl again, he and five of his crew rowed to saw so Hook could see the girl that wormed her way into his feelings. The crew didn't question why he wanted to do it at sunrise.

...

The sight that met them wasn't pretty, there on the sand was Wendy and instead of feeling joy, James felt as though his heart froze over as he saw the blood pooling around her and the dagger sticking up from her abdominal.

He all but ran over to her and barely noticed the crew rushing with him. They were all shocked to say the least. How had this innocent girl... well women gotten stabbed?. Pushing all thoughts and questions aside they all gathered around the beauty and carefully lifted her, mindful of the blade and lowered her to the boat. Hook tried to stem the flow of blood by pressing around the wound with a bit of material he ripped from her dress; he didn't want to remove the blade until he had the crew's doctor and bandages with him.

...

It had now been two days and Wendy still didn't show signs of waking up. After the five crew members and Hook got Wendy comfortable in James' bed they called for the doctor.

As soon as he arrived Hook dismissed the crew and set about helping the doctor. What he told him wasn't good news, Wendy had lost a lot of blood and when they pulled out the dagger it only increased. James by now had become deathly pale and scared what if he lost Wendy? He wouldn't know what to do.



Together Hook and the doctor had managed to stem the blood flow and stitch up her wound, all that was left was to wait and see when she would wake up.

...

In those two days found Hook at Wendy's side refusing to move unless necessary.

James brushed a lock of her hair out of her deathly white face, she was gaining colour but very slowly. His heart went out to her, he was possitive that he liked her and that's what made the thought of losing her worse.

Hook was sat at his desk, looking out of the window pondering when Wendy might wake up, when he heard a gasp. Heart drumming hundred miles per minute, he ran to Wendy's side.

He almost sang in relief, but managed to refrain when he saw those beautiful blue orbs being revealed by long black lashes.

When Wendy opened her eyes, she recognised this place 'but where have i see it before?' then it clicked 'I'm in James' room' she felt relief flood her body.

Looking around her eyes landed on the man himself, relief clearly shown in his eyes.

"Hi" she croaked out, her voice sore from lack of use and managed a weak smile

"Hello" James replied pressing a glass of water to her lips. Taking a sip Wendy felt as though her throat wouldn't tear if she talked again. "What happened" she asked while mentally she was hoping she wouldn't have to say what really happend to her.

"Well, i was hoping you would tell me"

Wendy groaned 'he would have to ask it, wouldn't he', but Hook mistook the groan of annoyance for a groan of pain.

"Are you alright? Do you still hurt?" Hook asked, his eyes betraying his calm tone.

Thinking about it Wendy still felt pain and lots of it. She tried to sit up but groaned, this time in pain.

"I'm okay, i can't move without it hurting and it hurts alot but other than that i'm okay" Wendy stated smiling.

"So, you going to tell me what happend" James stated smiling back at Wendy

'Damn, i can't get out of this can i?' she asked herself " I will, if you help me up please" Wendy said grimacing in pain when she tried to move herself.

"No, let me help you" gushed Hook.

Walking to her side he placed his hands firmly but gently on her waist, mindful of her abdominal and getly pulled her up. Trying to ignore the tingling sensation from touching her.

'god, i wonder if he feels that tingle too' Wendy thought as she felt the tingling on her skin from James' touch.



Trying not to go giddy at the feeling Wendy said her thanks and took another sip of water.

Sitting on the bed so he was facing Wendy, Hook locked eyes with the beautiful teen.

"So, what happend to you?"

Unable to resist doing anything whilst looking into the forget-me-knot eyes, Wendy found herself telling him everything that occurred from when she left the ship.

As Wendy was telling him all this she saw Hook's eyes gradually turn angrier and angrier, flashing red more times than necessary. His posture and facial expressions clearly showed he was beyond mad.

"I'm going to kill them" he growled out abruptly standing up.

"No, please don't" Wendy pleaded grasping James' hand in her own

Looking down into Wendy's pleading eyes and having the pleasant feeling of her hand in his, he felt his anger melt.

"Why are you sticking up for them?" he asked. 'she is too forgiving'

"Because your better than that James" she said gently tugging his hand down.

Taking the hint Hook sat down again getting lost in the blue abyiss that was Wendy's eyes.

"Your too nice, you know that" he said placing a hand on her cheek, gently brushing his thumb across it.

"I've been told once or twice" mumbled Wendy closing her eyes and leaning into the touch.


	7. Arguing with yourself, can never be good

OMG I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated 4 ages!! It's just that it's been sooooo hectic what with GCSEs, SATs, coursework, family issues and lots of hospital appointments!! Sorry again and here's the next chappie!!

...

Chapter 7.

Taking in Wendy's facial features James' breath caught. 'How could anyone look this beautiful after being stabbed?' he drank in her flawless smooth, soft skin, gorgeous blue eyes, a delicately shaped nose and perfect soft plump pink lips.

Feeling the smoothness of her cheek and seeing her full black lashes flutter closed over her sapphire eyes, James lent in and brushed his lips against hers.

Wendy's eyes flew open in shock but closed as quickly as they opened, as her lips moved against James'. 'My first real kiss, Peter's doesn't count' with that thought Wendy wrapped her arms around Hooks', or was it James' neck. Forgetting completely the pain in her stomach

Wendy let out a moan that was muffled by James' mouth when Hook wrapped his arms and stroked her back (A/N with both hands as he became his twenty-two year old self, which means he has both his hands, insert wink here)

Sense of reality crashed down on Hook when he heard Wendy's moan and against all his heart he listened to his mind and pushed Wendy back even as his heart screamed for him to pull her close and never let go.

"God, I'm so sorry" he gushed "I'll leave you to rest" he said quickly striding from the room. If he looked back just for one second, he would of seen the heart broken look that adorned Wendy's face and the tears gliding down her flushed face.

...

There were only a few words that could describe what Wendy felt; heartbroken, rejected and crushed.

'Am I not good enough for him' she thought miserably, unable to stop the tear flow.

She lowered herself on the bed not caring if she opened her stitches and burried her face in the pillow that smelled oh Hook; brandy, cigars and oak.

A gentle smile crept on her lips despite the situation as she inhaled the smell she had grown to love, the smile vanished as she tried to sort out her emotions and thoughts that were running rampant through her mind.

"Maybe I'm too young for him, maybe I'm too ugly!" she hiccoughed and eventually she cried herself to an uneasy sleep.



...

James was outside on the deck, arms propped up on the railing and his head resting on his palms, to his crew he looked like a captain admiring the beautiful golden sunset, but the explosion of oranges and reds were lost on him as his thoughts were elsewhere. More specifically on a petite, beautiful brunette that he left in his rooms.

His was currently having an argument with himself that if he spoke out loud his crew were bound to lock him up in an asylum.

'I should not have kissed her' 'But you just couldn't resist those beautiful kissable lips'

'Shut up, I took advantage of her and she probably thinks I'm too old' 'Yeah because twenty-two is 'old' is other half snorted.

"I can't believe I'm arguing with myself" he mumbled

'Well you better believe it, because it's happening' 'Will you shut up, you're messing up my thoughts'

'No need to tell me, I am you' 'I bet she thinks I'm a pervert of something, I bet I scared her off'

'Again I do know what you're thinking and if I recall I believe she kissed back, which means she probably likes us and doesn't think that you... me, US is a pervert'

'She did! I forgot, what with my messed up thoughts' 'Well done Sherlock and I bet now she is really upset'

"OH God, I'm such an idiot" he groaned into his hands and to his relief the voice didn't talk back.

Quickly abandoning the sunset he ran to his room to apologise to Wendy.

...

He barged into his room, only to discover Wendy fast asleep a sad expression covering her face.

Making his moves quieter he walked over to Wendy to discover dried tear tracks on her face.

"I was right, I really am an idiot" he stated brushing hair out of her eyes a move which caused her to unconsciously nuzzle into the hand.

Bending down James placed a small kiss on her forehead causing a small smile curve its way onto Wendy's face.

"I swear we'll talk in the morning" and with one last caress to her cheek he went and made himself comfortable on his sofa, prepared for a long night.

...

James woke with a start as a disturbance from the deck interrupted his sleep.

"What now" he mumbled still half asleep.



Dragging himself off the sofa he grabbed his sword and headed out towards the noises.

James very quickly discovered the root to the disturbance and it was a boy by the name of Peter Pan.

"Pan" he growled out.

"Old man" came the cocky reply "Give me my Wendy back, I know you kidnapped her" he continued a look of hatred in his eyes.

Of all the responses' he didn't expect Hook to laugh

"Kidnapped her?" he chortled "I did no such thing" he said getting in a fighting stance, just in case Peter lunged at him.

"Then why has seen been missing for three days" came the reply, Peter for all his worth looked smug at his answer

Hook's eyes began to burn with rage; his whole body was boiling with hatred for the boy who could care less about Wendy and just what she did for him, which was being 'mother'.

"How dare you" James spoke with venom "I did NOT kidnap her, I RESCUED her after your bloody fairy stabbed her and you didn't believe her" sparks were almost flying from his eyes

'How dare he? He has a nerve saying that'

This time it was Peter's turn to laugh which enraged the captain more "Tink didn't stab her, she told me so herself, she said Wendy was just pretending and decided to go for a walk" he said with an air of boyish laughter

James went beyond pissed off into fully enraged and when he spoke his voice was deadly calm

"So that was why I found on the beach in pool of blood with a dagger sticking out of her, that's why me and a doctor took ages to stem the blood flow and had to stitch up the wound, she was just pretending" he spat the last word out vehemently.

...

Sooooooo what do you think, is it an ok chappie or not? cuse u can tell me nd i cud perhaps re do it?? If u dnt lyk it tht is


	8. But Tink wouldn't do that

Yay! My next chappie. By the way I don't know where this story is heading. it all started when I read some peter pan fics and the idea just came to me and I've been making it up as I go along without any planning, so that's why it might not be that good. As I have no idea where I'm going with this story, it could be finished by this chappie, the next one or a few more. Heck there might even be a sequel, I just don't know.

...

Chapter 8.

Peter's steps faltered and his sword dropped down to his side in shock.

"Wh...What?" He asked disbelievement clearly heard in his voice.

Looking the young boy in the eye, Hook spat out his next words "You heard me, your blasted fairy stabbed Wendy and..."

"Don't talk about Tink that way" Peter exclaimed anger laced in his voice, fists shaking with rage 'how dare he insult Tink'

"Oh, well how do you suppose Wendy got stabbed?" Hook asked with mock curiosity

"Tink could have been putting my knife away and it slipped from her grasp into Wendy"

Hook snorted "Yeah sure" he said mockingly "Or how about the fairy stabbed Wendy out of jealousy" stated the captain, swinging his sword around in his hands.

"But Tink wouldn't do that" Peter said more to himself than to anybody else but Hook could tell the boy didn't believe it.

...

Wendy stirred as she heard a commotion out on the deck.

Through her sleep fogged brain she heard shouting but she couldn't tell what or who was shouting about.

Blinking back sleep Wendy's brain focussed and she recognised the people who were shouting

'Why is James shouting, what is he shouting about?'

Wanting to investigate Wendy slowly and I mean slowly ambled out of the bed and was thankful to find her shoes and a coat in easy access range.

Cautiously Wendy walked out the room and out on to the deck to see James and Peter in a shouting match about her. 'Why on earth is Peter here?' she thought bitterly and caught the last few sentences passed between the pair.

"Or how about the fairy stabbed Wendy out of jealousy"

"But Tink wouldn't do that"



"But she did Peter, as I recall something similar happened when I first came to Neverland, remember she got the lost boys to fire arrows at me" came Wend 's voice causing both Peter and Hook to spin round to see her walking weirdly clutching her stomach.

Hook went from mad to concerned instantly and rushed to Wendy's side. "Wendy you should be resting you might re-open your stitches" he said whilst wrapping an arm around her middle to support her.

"Yeah well I heard shouting and was curious" The only reason Wendy was letting James hold her after what happened last night was because she heard what he said to her while she was 'sleeping'

"You really are hurt" Peter stated seeing Wendy's posture and the way Hook supported her.

"Way to state the obvious Peter" Wendy snorted.

Peter took a step back at the coldness in Wendy's voice that was directed at him and he wasn't the only one that was surprised either, Hook was looking down at her in confusion. Shaking it off Peter went towards the only girl he ever had feelings for.

"Wendy come on, I'll take you back to the lost boys" He stated cheerily grabbing her wrist.

"Are you stupid, after what happened I'd rather not go anywhere with you" She stated, hatred lacing her words.

Ignoring her words Peter ploughed on "But Wendy you love playing mom and dad, don't you want to play it with me now?" he said looking up into her sapphire eyes, which had darkened with her mood.

"Peter stop it that was then this is now" she said warningly

"But Wendy"

"I SAID stop it Peter, just grow up will you, I did and I came to realise that my opinion of everything here has changed. I found out what a sweet and caring guy James is and I discovered you're not what I thought you were when I was thirteen" Wendy said feeling a small squeeze off James.

Peter just stared in shock, Wendy had indeed grown up but he started to blame it on hook as well as why Wendy's opinion has changed so much. His look of shock dissolved into one of hate which he directed at Hook.

"It's your fault that Wendy has changed. You changed her when you kidnapped her. It's your fault she's different" he shouted, fists once again shaking in anger. Suddenly he flew up into the air causing both Wendy and Hook to jump in surprise.

"I'll be back Wendy; I'll take you somewhere safe. Don't worry" he shouted over his shoulder and disappeared amongst the trees on the island.

"He's the one that's changed" mumbled Wendy sadly.

Taking her chin into his hands James turned Wendy's face so she was looking into his eyes

"Did you really mean that Wendy? About how sweet and caring I am?"



"Of course, even if you did run off when you kissed me" she teased

"God Wendy I'm so sorry about that, I really am" he stressed, pleading with his eyes to be forgiven

"James I understand you were shocked and ran" understanding in her voice

"It was more than that though, I ran because I was scared that you wouldn't like it or was freaked out by me kissing you"

"Never, I enjoyed that kiss just as much as you did" she stated softly, getting lost in his forget-me-not eyes.

"God Wendy" he mumbled.

With that he leaned down to once again kiss the luscious soft pink lips, which kissed back with as much passion he was using.

As their lips met there was a burst of colours in the sky as a beautiful sunset sank lower behind the pair. But its beauty was lost on them as they were lost in each other.

...

(A/N)There you go my latest chappie. I wanted to upload one now as I'm going to Italy in an hour or so. I won't be able to upload anything in two weeks. Hopefully Italy will give me lots of inspiration.

Love,

Fantasy-Freak


	9. Saving' Wendy

OH.MY.GOD!! i am so sorry you guys, i really am. It's been what a month since i last updated? I really was pressed for what to write though, it's been so hectic. I HATE real life sometimes; it just gets in the way. I've been thinking a lot about this, and i have come to the conclusion that this will be the last chapter in my story, BUT i'm writing a small sequel to follow it as i really can't see myself dragging out this story so enjoy my guys. Mwah xxxxxxxx

...

Chapter Nine.

It was night time in Neverland and it was a peaceful night, everything and everyone seemed to be sleeping; indicating by the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere at one am.

Well when I say everyone I didn't include the agitated thirteen year old boy, who refuses to grow up and if he did he would actually think that this plan was one hundred percent stupid.

Peter was pacing to and fro in his 'room' thinking too much in his opinion, but it had to be done to 'save' Wendy.

If Peter had been grown up he would have thought the very idea of his plan was so ludicrous that he would dismiss the notion at once, but of course Peter was thirteen and his emotions were running high.

...

"James!" a desperate Wendy exclaimed. "He won't do anything"

"Wendy, he looked like he meant it" stated an equally desperate James.

The pair was currently in James' rooms sitting in front of the golden fire, relishing its warmth. They sat opposite each other in comfy, squashy armchairs.

It had been five days since Peter flew off exclaiming to 'save' Wendy, five blissful days as a couple and as a couple they were perfectly fine and the argument, the ONLY argument they had was whether or not Peter's promise had been in the spur of the moment or that he was actually being serious.

Both of them were frustrated with the other; for not seeing that their part of the argument was actually right.

"I'm telling you Wendy, he sounded perfectly serious about it"

"And I'm telling you JAMES that its Peter, he hardly means anything he says"

"When it comes to you he does" at seeing Wendy's disbelieving face he continued "Wendy, I'm being serious, Peter has only ever meant anything he says when it comes to you, I bet he's planning some stupid plan to 'rescue' you as we speak"



Snorting Wendy added her opinion to the mix "When it comes to me, he's an ass. He doesn't even care how I feel, so I doubt he will come on a big white cloud to 'rescue' me" she stated crossing her arms and leaning back into the comfort of the chair.

"For God's sakes Wendy, we're talking about the boy that flew to your rescue last time you were on this ship, and I'm pretty sure he'll do it again, don't take this so lightly, god knows what he'll do" James stated eyeing Wendy in worry.

In a fluid movement Wendy was on her feet and threw her arms up in frustration.

"You know what? I can't believe that we're arguing over a little boy who has a mind of an eight year old. HE won't and I repeat WON'T try to 'rescue' me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to cool down".

With that said she stormed out the room, making sure that the door banged loud enough to her liking.

James who had stood up during Wendy's outburst slowly lowered himself back down into his chair and stared absently into the glowing embers of the fire.

'God, we were arguing for a long time if the fire has gone to embers'. He thought.

"Women" he huffed out "I NEVER understand them, never" he said to his self, running a shaky hand through his hair.

God how he hates arguing, it leaves his nerves all frazzled!

...

Storming through the ship all the crew members gave her a wide berth at seeing the pure anger etched on her face.

She slammed her way into her room and plonked down on her window seat gazing at the dark blue abyss that was the sea, somehow the sea always managed to calm her down. She always thought that it was because she imagined the waves washing away her anger.

"MEN! I'll never understand them, NEVER!"

She pressed her forehead against the cool glass and gazed up at the stars, winking good evening at her.

Pushing herself up she ambled her way to the deck to get a better view of the beautiful sky.

Leaning on the railing she looked up at the sky and let out a deep calming breath as she admired the beauty of the stars.

So lost as she was; gazing at the stars, she didn't hear the figure creeping up behind her and didn't know what they were about to do.

...



After thinking for a whole five days Peter thought out his plan and decided that the only way to save Wendy was to remove her from this place completely.

He couldn't risk her being captured again when he brought her here. The place for her would be back in her proper home. NOT in his hideout, Hook would undoubtedly come and recapture her.

With his plan all set in his mind he flew off into the darkness of the night and glided towards Hook's ship. And landed with an inaudible sound across the deck from the very object of his thoughts.

'Brilliant, with Wendy there, it will be so much easier' he thought happily to himself.

He picked up the club he brought with him and silently crept up behind her. 'I don't want to alarm her and make her scream' he thought

It never once entering his mind that he was doing what Hook did in the first place, in order to kidnap her.

With a great swing he hit Wendy on the head and watched her collapse on the floor, hitting her head rather nastily on the wooden decking.

Hastily shoving the club in his belt he somehow managed to grab Wendy and pull her up into the dark sky with him.

...

Dun, dun dun! Please tell me what you think of the last chapter of Gone, But not forgotten. And watch this space for my sequel!! You guys have been so supportive and great through all of this.

Especially to the-amazing-colour-brown! Hugs and more hugs to you.


	10. AN

A/N. I know it's taken me awhile to start the sequel but the first chapter of Gone and Forgotten is up!!!!!


End file.
